powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 7: Stamina To Protect
Star 7: Stamina To Protect is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Supernova . It is the debut of the Novatanker and the Nova Tanker Zord Summary In the dire hour the rangers venture to get the Supernova Crystal back. Plot The rangers return to the McAllistar base and mope around now that Evo has the Supernova Crystals. He can now theoretically conquer the Universe and become immortal. With the crystals, he can destroy the Sun and the Earth. On the Navyship, the crew celebrates. They party and drink and get ready to launch back into space. Evo looks on sinisterly as his crew parties. Dr McAllistar tells the rangers about his new invention, the Novtankerr. It's a mobile crawler that can maneuver across all terains and is equiped with gagets to grab the crystal. In the meanwhile, Drake creates a wavelength finder to help track the Crystal. They venture to Mars, but they will only have a little oxygen , and limited time to get the crystal before they die. They are flown to Mars with the Megaship. Mothro is sent out to patrol the area for the rangers. The Megatanker lands with a thud and Marcus drives it to the tune of Drakes wavelength finder. After a while of driving they encounter Mothro. The rangers use the weapons to fire at the Lieutenant. It runs through the Strikers easily, but the oxygen levels have reduced drastically. McAllistar begins to regret his decision, but Gradax says he's not worried. The Crystal made no mistake in choosing them. They have the stamina to protect. They will survive no matter what. Astronia alerts Evo about the Rangers. He goes to take the crystal, but it repels him and burns right out of the ship. Electrum and Manteor jump to get it, as Eclipton sighs "so close". It begins to roll down the mountainside as the two Commanders chase it. Drake finds major readings. Marcus then takes Sophie and Ryan to fight Mothro while Drake and Maggie use the last air to find it. The three morph, but are loosely powered. They struggle with Mothro. Drake and Maggie track the Crystal, but not before Manteor finds them and attacks. Electrum shocks the Novatanker. On the last breath, Drake fires a missle at them. The two morph and jump out to get the Novatanker. They pick up the crystal, and it explodes back into the foreheads of the rangers. Gradax makes his point that the rangers are tenacious, and that the Earth and the Universe is under safe haven as long as they will fight. The five unite and do their roll call. They defeat Mothro with the Drill Blaster Hyper Custom. However, Astronia arrives with a new device that grows dead monsters and she grows Mothro. He is an impressive adversary. McAllister calls the Nova Tanker, and the rangers board it and press the 485 code, and the taker grow into the Nova Tankerzord. The rangers are amazed and they attack with it. It has amazing firepower. This knocks back Mothro. Then they enter the Supernova Megazord. They decimate Mothro, incuring the rage of Evo. Electrum and Manteor look on and curse the rangers. The team returns to the Moon triumphant and celebrate. Debuts -Nova Tanker Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode